The Perfect Two
by Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus
Summary: Fire Blaze and Gold Spark go on a little picnic together, on the side of Ponyville! They eat, drink punch, look at the clouds and...sing songs!


**This story takes place after the events of TAOTP7. Thanks for BlackBolt123 for suggesting the song, thus sparking up the idea! :D**

* * *

><p>The Sun was shining on top of Ponyville, as Fire Blaze and Gold Spark flew up an empty hill together, Fire Blaze holding a picnic basket, and Gold Spark holding a radio, and blanket. Gold Spark had asked if Fire Baze would join him on a 'picnic.' Truth was, he had a tiny crush on the orange Pegasus. Even the thought of her, brought a slight pink to his cheeks. He smiled as he went over his whole plan for the picnic again.<p>

"Right there is a good spot" Fire Blaze said, pointing to the place with her hoof. Gold Spark smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah! Let's go over there!" He said, as he quickly flew over to the spot and set the blanket down underneath him, on top of the warm grass. Fire Blaze gracefully landed on top of the blanket and set the basket down.

"Let's eat! I'm starving!" Gold Spark said, rubbing his belly dramatically. Fire Blaze laughed and opened the basket.

"Let's see, We have, Hay Sandwiches, Muffins, and- Oh look! Suntime packed us some of her cookies!" Fire Blaze said, smiling brightly.

Gold Spark smiled at this. He liked Lightning Strike, and He liked Suntime, but never in the way he liked Fire. He remembered when he first saw her, when she arrived in Ponyville after he had just recently moved from Cloudsdale. Her flowing mane, her sparkling blue eyes, and her heart-warming smile, he just fell over hooves for her. And he was especially glad that he 'accidentally' bumped into her.

Fire Blaze took a Hay Sandwhich, and handed to Gold Spark. "You alright there, Gold?" She asked him. "You spaced out there for a minute." Gold Spark nodded, and took the sandwich and bit into it. Meh, not bad. Fire Blaze took some muffins out, and begin to munch on them.

"May I have one please?" Gold Spark asked, giving Fire Blaze a kitten Blaze laughed, and playfully pushed him.

"Gold, stop." She giggled. "Here." She handed him a chocolate chip muffin. He smiled, and gratefully took it from her hoof. He took the muffin and hoarded it as he playfully turned his back on Fire Blaze.

"My Precious..." He said, as he began to eat it. Fire Blaze doubled over in laughter.

"T-That was a p-perfect impression of the little t-troll thingie!" Fire Blaze said, getting up, and wiping a fake tear away.

"Who, Gollum?" Gold Spark said with a smile.

"Yeah! Sorry, I'm not a Lord of The Rings fan. Lightning Strike just showed me that one clip." Fire Blaze said, smiling brightly.

"It's Ok. Me neither." Gold Spark said, sitting back down, Fire Blaze following. The two continued to eat their lunch for the next 10 minutes, when Fire Blaze and Gold Spark laid down, and began making shapes out of clouds that passed by.

"There's a dog." Fire Blaze said, pointing towards the cloud.

"There's a flying elephant!" Gold Spark said, pointing to the cloud.

Fire Blaze sighed, and closed her eyes, when Gold Spark turned the radio on. A sweet song began to play, as Gold Spark, began to sing and dance to.

Fire Blaze's eyes flung open. "Gold Spark what are you...?"

"**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, **

**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly,**

**You can be the captain, I can be your first mate,**

**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date.**" Gold Spark sung. He sung beautifully with the music, as Fire Blaze watched, astonished.

"**You can be the hero, and I can be the sidekick,**

**You can be the tear that I'll cry if we ever split,**

**You can be the rain in the cloud when it's stormin',**

** or**

**You can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'.**" Gold Spark to flight to the skies.

"**Don't know if if I could be without you,**

**Cause' girl you complete me,**

**And in time I know that we'll both see,**

**That We're All that we need.**"

"_Cause you're the apple to my pie,_

_The Straw to my berry,_

_You're The smoke to my high,_

_And you're the one I want to marry!_" Fire Blaze had begun to sing along with Gold Spark, for she knew the song as well.

"_**Cause you're the apple to my pie,**_

_**The Straw To my berry,**_

_**The Smoke To My High, **_

_**And you're The One I want To** Marry~!"_ The two sang together, flying in circles, and rising higher each sentence, until finally the two landed on a lone cloud.

"And we're the perfect two.." They both sang, together, before kissing each other.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the two, 4 pegasi mares sat on a cloud, having watching the whole picnic.<p>

"See! I told you that they would kiss, Twilight! Now you owe me 20 bucks!" Lightning Strike whispered.

"D'aww! They look so cute together, don't you agree Fire Stone?" Suntime said to burgundy pegasus. Fire Stone simply nodded and smiled sweetly, looking back towards the couple.

"They do look cute together..." Twilight Sky said before sighing romantically.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**I wrote this in an hour and a half. c: Hope you like it.**


End file.
